In recent years, the Virtual Reality (VR) technology gradually becomes mature, and various virtual reality devices are being developed. In those, the virtual reality devices represented by Cardboard use a cellular phone as the main component, and an ordinary cellular phone can be converted into a virtual reality device just by providing a fixing structure composed of two lenses and some cheap materials, which greatly reduces the cost of virtual reality devices, and promotes the population of virtual reality devices. In addition, many manufacturers also use Android to develop their own virtual reality all-in-one machines.
However, Android based virtual reality devices and virtual reality all-in-one machines both face a problem that an ordinary 2D application and a VR application may simultaneously exist in the system. The modes for processing the two types of applications are different from each other, but in the prior art, the virtual reality devices cannot automatically recognize the application type, thus a 2D application may be started up under a VR mode, or a VR application may be processed as a 2D application, and the user experience is poor. Therefore, there is a need for a solution for automatically recognizing the application type in the system.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.